Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic circuits, and more particularly, a shared sense amplifier (SA).
Background
With the ever increasing demand for more processing capability in mobile devices, low power consumption has become a common design requirement. Various techniques are currently employed to reduce power consumption in such devices. One such technique involves reducing the operating voltage of certain circuits in the device when certain operating conditions exist. As a result, different circuits may operate at different voltages. For example, memory may store data in one voltage domain, and output the stored data to peripheral circuits in a different voltage domain.
Moreover, minimizing sizes of integrated circuits (ICs) carries substantial advantages, particularly in mobile applications. Accordingly, a design challenge is to address the varying requirements with regard to performance, power, and sizes on ICs.